Dementia 13
Dementia 13 was introduced to Playboy Vampire on February 3, 2009, days after Nova's appearance into Playboy Vampire. Character There is a lot about Dementia 13 that no one knows about wether it be personality, hobbies, or even her choice of clothes. Description Dementia is said to have the same hair style as that of Nova Bloodlust (except a bit more messy), a type of fringe onto (usually) her left side of her face with a blue streak on it. She also has a spiked choker with a slave ring on it or occasionally, a tag that states "D13" that was given to her by the staff of Downpours Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Her eyes are also something to note, as one is entirely bloodshot and looney looking, while the other eye is seen twisting in an endless spiral. She wears a blue, spandex leotard that also acts like a straitjacket. The garment is surprisingly strong against Dementia's constant maddening tantrums and psychotic episodes. The suit also has a lot of buckles to strap Dementia still. She even has some buckles that wrap around her legs. Personality and Behavior The thought patterns of Dementia 13 are questionable, however, some of her brain activity is being recorded by Nova Bloodlust, who has had a fascination with Psychology and Psychiatry and has had Dementia 13 as a perfect test subject. Dementia loves pain and torture, wether it'll be a simple smack upside the head to a powerful amount of ampage from her 5:00 Electroshock Therapy. However, she'll only allow certain people that she "likes" to lay a hand on her. Dementia can be very hostile and murder-driven mad once in a while during her spasms and unusual schitzophrenia episodes. It's also interesting to know that she has an irrational fear of sponges and an absolute hatred towards spoons. She can look up to many promising authority figures, like Dr. Von Wretch, Dementia's caretaker and owner of Downpours Asylum as well as the Master of Playboy Vampire, Grishnack Von Ravencroft. She even looks up to the Vampirettes and Wretch's nurses as good company. Another interesting footnote is that she even looks up to the moon as an authority figure, but many people fear that about Dementia, because a lot of her bloodlust is said to be from the moon, according to Dementia. It is currently unknown if Dementia is more of a threat or the moon. Dementia 13 is also believed to be treated as the "Family Pet" as she usually likes to walk about in an animal-type fasion and also has "Walks" occasionally with Starr and Blight whenever they go hunting for Humans. Like a lot of stereotypical dogs, she likes to chew on bones, scratch at herself with her legs, wipe her butt across the floor (for no apparent reason), and growl. She can be seen walking with Starr in a Human city walking like a dog. However, when the wrong person cracks a joke about Dementia 13, she will pounce sna shred their skin apart. Background The next part is how Dementia became what she is today. History When she was just a newborn, Dementia was a mortal child with two abusive parents. One stormy night, the two were so smashed that hey decided that they can't possibly keep spending money on Dementia, so they stumbled about to find an Orphanarium, but instead stumbled to Downpours Asylum for the Criminally Insane. They then carelessly dropped Dementia at the doors and knocked. As soon as they left, Dr. Von Wretch noticed little Dementia 13 and brought her inside. She was unfortunately influenced by the inmates that she calls "family" (as well as Dr. Wretch and his nurses) and began to develope abnormal behavior. Dementia was never sent to a school because of her influence that they had to home-school her within the padded walls of Downpours Asylum. Dementia was a very bright individual, but began to become more irrational and frantic. So, they did everything in their power to help calm her down. Obey the Moon Once in a while, when the other inmates are asleep, a nurse or two would hear Dementia talking to what appeared to be nobody but later were told (by Dementia) that she was talking to the moon. Her nightly visits with the moon were very dangerous as the staff theorized that Dementia believes the moon is telling her to do bad things, so they try to spoil her and hopefully have her forget about the moon. Days have passed without mention of the moon which only lasted so well because it was a New Moon. Dementia's psychotic mind made her believe that the moon has told her that sponges were the root of all evil and that spoons were used to scoop out the brains out of her if she didn't make them happy, and told her that she could be free if she butchered the Downpours staff. It is also believed that the moon taught her how to give up her whole mortality to the Devil to become a vampire. Luckily, Dementia knew a bit better than to anger the staff, but would still do almost what the moon "told her to do". So later, she did her best to be a good, psychopathic brain-child and she gets rewarded with sugar, shock treatment and all the bones she can chew on. It was a pretty interesting relationship until Dementia recieved another visit from the moon. She was told that it was all a trick to try and grind her skin and make furniture out of her dead body, which made Dementia shake and quiver in fear and completely hostile to anyone that dared go near her. Adopted by Playboy Vampire During her fear-induced state of mind, Grishnack Von Ravencroft approached Dementia's cell. Not knowing who he was at first made Dementia feel slightly more comfortable. Grishnack told Dementia that he would much like to have her work for Playboy Vampire. Dementia most liked the invitation and was later dropped off at the doors of Midnight Mansion. Dr. Von Wretch later explained to Grishnack about Dementia's visits with the moon and warned him to take precautions in case she attacked for no reason. Under the guidance of Nova Bloodlust, Dementia was already fitting in with creatures just like her (sort of). After the arrival of the Mad Hattress, Malice Alice, Dementia has always had a love interest in her and almost spends most of her time with Malice Alice than she does with the Moon. Relationships With Downpours Asylum Dementia's relationship with Downpours Asylum has been a little rocky, because of Dementia's interest in talking to the moon that it was nearly impossible to control her. With the Moon The relationship between her and the Moon were somewhat inseperable as it made Dementia now dependant on it by having her become a vampire. Whenever Dementia is upset or angered, she goes to the Moon for advice, which usually leads to murder and torture. With Playboy Vampire A majority of Vampirettes are usually nice to Dementia, only because they fear her completely, except for Starr and Blight Ravenclaw as well as Malice Alice and Morty. Satanae Mantra and Lady Death are not even afraid of the demented monster. Boogey's Nightmares Dementia 13 was a gifted Vampirette for Playboy Vampire's Costume Rumble and was recieved her Halloween Costume after the Tutorial with Calaca Deathrattle. Dementia is a Bonehead-type Normal Costume Dementia's Normal Costume is the "Mad Labs Straitsuit". The Stats on this costume are: St: 77 Df: 54 Sp: 50 En: 70 Her attack pool is: Mad Bite: a Red Attack that does 40 Damage. This attack costs 2 Energy. Bodyscissors: a Red Attack that does 40 Damage with 10 additional damage after each consecutive uses in a row with a limit of 4 uses. This attack costs 3 Energy and increases by 1 after each use. Restraint: A Red Attack that does 50 Damage with 10 additional damage after each consecutive uses in a row with a limit of 4 uses. This attack costs 4 Energy and increases by 1 after each use. Bearhug: A Red Attack that does 30 Damage with 10 additional damage after each consecutive uses in a row with a limit of 4 uses. This attack costs 3 Energy and increases by 1 after each use. Halloween Costume Dementia's Halloween Costume is called "Slasher". The design was inspired by Jason Voorhees of the Friday the 13th movies with the weapon choice of Michael Myers from Halloween. This costume's Stats are: St: 79 Df: 48 Sp: 45 En: 88 Excluding Bodyscissors and Bearhug, this Costume has 2 unique attacks. Slasher: A Red Attack that does 75 Damage with a cost of 6 Energy. Stalker: A Purple Attack that lowers the opponent's Defense by -25 while increasing the User's Strength by +20.Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampirettes Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Females Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Bonehead-type